If we die we die together
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: The last thing ever expected in war is to find love. Georgia Smith is a British soldier and shes managed to persuade her way into Easy Company. Tho her reasons are good her plan isnt and keeping her gender a secrete is a constant worry will they find out,


**Hi ok so I've only seen band of brothers once, all the episodes but only once. I don't know what rights are on this so im just going to say the only thing i own is the story line and the characters i introduced. Anyway im sorry if this is incorrect i had this dream and i thought it would be awesome to make into a story. So let me know what you think **

**_ If we die we die together_**

My body was jerked side to side as the bulky jeep, which was holding 20 of us, tried to wind itself down the small twining roads that would lead us to our fate.

The date was 21st December 1944 and the battle of the bulge had been going on for a little under a week. The men around me took sips out of their canisters and looked at treasured photos of their loved ones; some of them had already fought in the war and were returning from injuries. The soldiers that had been here before looked into the early morning sky remembering those that hadn't been as lucky as them, those that were 'just replacements', like me, were shaking so much they were blurry. But me, I was different. I wasn't scared of dying, scared of being hurt no I was scared that the company I was going to join would figure out my secrete.

My name is Georgia Smith and I was going to be the first British female to serve in an American Airborne company. The company I was assigned to was Easy Company.

The jeep stopped and the driver looked back and announced that we had arrived at Easy Company. I stood up and jumped off, I straightened out my jacket and touched my helmet to make sure my long blonde hair was still neatly tucked into the tight bun that was sitting on top of my head and under the helmet, I wasn't taking any chances if I was to be accepted into the 'brotherhood' created by war then I wasn't going to let them know I was a girl and be an outcast from moment one.

I and a few others wandered towards the group of men that were queuing for food. I scanned the area taking in the faces and the place. I was stood alone with snow falling thickly around me and realised that maybe being a girl openly or secretly was going to have set backs. I knew my plan hadn't been well thought out but I also knew this was something I had to do.

I noticed a tree, it was tall and sharp and much like the other trees but for some reason it caught my eye. I was staring at the tree when I was approached by someone.

"Hello there soldier what's your name?"

I jumped and spun round to face a tall man looking at me

"George Smith" I blurted without thinking _well I guess that's my name now_

The guy looked up and down before saying with a smirk "Don't you think you're a little feminine to be a soldier?"

"Well don't you think you're a bit of a jerk to be a soldier?" I replied with a cocky accent

The man smiled and patted my back before walking off leaving me alone again.

I looked back at the tree and noticed that someone was sat beneath it. I trudged over and stood looking down at his helmet. He was a medic that much was clear by the fact he had the armband on but apart from that I couldn't even see his face.

"Are you going to stand their gawking or are you going to sit down?" He finally spoke, his cute Louisianan accent made me fight a blush and an urge to hug him

He looked at me with chocolate brown eyes that glistened with sadness, exhaustion and mystery. I had always been able to read people through their eyes and right now his were telling me that life at war wasn't like we had been told back home of course no one believed that anymore

"Erm I suppose I'll sit" I said awkwardly "My name is George Smith"

"Well hello I'm Eugene Roe but they call me Doc"

He looked at me and studied my face for a moment I panicked, he seemed to be looking at me too intently and I was scared my large blue eyes and feminine features would give me away. I tipped my head down and stared at the zip on my jacket uncomfortably shifting in the snow.

"Well I'll gonna go get some food before it all goes. Do you want to come?" He asked

I nodded and stood up. _Maybe I'll have one friend _I hoped before following him.

**Anyway tell me what you think thanks xxx**


End file.
